


After

by Sei211



Category: CLAMP - Works, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sei211/pseuds/Sei211
Summary: After the war , seeing the others start their new life , Subaru decided to move on his life . He's going to meet the others and say goodbye to them before he leaves Tokyo . Right before he head to the station , someone calls his name and he stops ......





	After

一九九九年，是日本人民最不願回憶的一年。大樓倒塌，地震，火災甚至是電車脫軌。就像是有無形的力量詛咒了世界，一而再再而三地發生災難。

自那一年的災難以後，日本迎來了全新的一年。所有在地震中損壞的建築物以及道路等等都在施工中，大概只要再多一個星期彩虹大橋就可以恢復原狀了。

人們對一九九九年的最後一天還心有餘悸，記憶猶新。那一晚彷彿是世界末日，天空不時閃著閃電隨即就下起了傾盆大雨。大雨足足下了兩天，當時候甚至發出了水災的警報需要疏散到避難中心。然而卻在第三天太陽升起的時候，溫暖的晨光照射在這片土地，綠色的葉子沾滿了露珠，那場雨就好像洗禮一般給予了希望和動力。

對人們來說，世界還是和以前一樣。然而對他們來說，現在才是新的開始。

確認好屋裡沒有留下任何需要帶走的東西以後他把鑰匙交給了管理員。

「 沒想到皇先生會突然退住。畢竟都住了十幾年了⋯⋯ 」

對於中年男人的不捨，昴流只是回以淡淡的微笑。

「 我也該回去了。這裡與其空著還不如讓其他人住進去。」

「 話是這樣說沒錯。不過留著的話當皇先生回來東京的時候還是可以回來住啊。」

「 短時間內應該不會回來了。」

「 要是回來的話還請回來看看我這老頭啊！」

中年男人惋惜地輕拍昴流的肩膀。畢竟都十幾年了感情多少也是有的。

「 好。」

管理員朝昴流揮手，他看著昴流推開門然後消失在視野裡。昴流手上沒有拿任何行李，他身上連一個多餘的東西也沒有。和第一天搬來的時候截然不同。

醫院总有自己獨有的味道，那是嗆鼻又讓人不舒服的味道。昴流不喜歡來醫院，因為只要來醫院就代表著有不好的事情，會讓人難過。

他一如既往地向护士站值班的护士打招呼，走到了从左邊算起的第三間病房。

一打開門就看到一身白衣的封真。

「 你來了。」

他頭也不回地說道。從腳步聲就能知道來的人是昴流，對昴流不需要太客氣的問候。

「 嗯，神威怎麼樣了。」

「 還是老樣子，他太貪睡了。」封真笑了一聲，想起了以前的事情。

昴流將放在床頭櫃的花拿到洗手間去換過，玻璃瓶裡的花差不多要枯萎了，他將剛剛路上買來的花換上。

「 是今天走嗎？」

「 是的，所以我想來看他最後一次。」

「 神威要是醒過來的話，他看不到你一定會很失落。」

「 但你會在他身邊。」

「 是啊。」封真的視線重新回到神威身上，那隻插著輸液管的手始終沒有被放開過。「 神威醒過來的話我會第一時間通知你。」

「 我會等著的。」

昴流微笑道。

「 珍重。」

終末之戰以後神威就陷入了昏迷，再也沒有醒過來。神威這種狀況在醫學上稱為植物人，醫生判斷醒來的可能很渺茫。

然而封真卻沒有放棄過，他每天都和現在一樣，目不轉睛地一直守在神威的床邊，生怕錯過了神威任何一個輕微的舉動。

「 我希望他醒來以後第一個看到的是我。過去他都不曾放棄過我，所以現在輪到我了。」

在其他人看來神威的願望實現了，封真找回了自我。昴流却不這麼認為，他一直都是那個封真。

昴流要回去京都了，上個星期他接到了管家的電話希望他能快點回去。第十二代皇當家年事已高，他的任務也結束了，已經沒有繼續留在東京的理由。

 

大家都知道昴流要回去京都。當護刃知道的時候他愁著一張臉非常地不捨。對他來說昴流就像一個大哥哥，沉默寡言但溫柔。

護刃一直拉著昴流的手，像小孩子一樣不讓昴流離開。就算旁人怎麼勸說也沒辦法讓護刃放手。

「 真的要回去嗎？」

「 是的。」

「 昴流回去了我會很想很想你的！」

大大的眼睛看著他，語氣還帶著哭腔。

「 那我可以去京都找你嗎？」

「 不嫌棄的話我可以當你的導遊。」

「 真的嗎！真的可以去找昴流嗎？會不會給你添麻煩？」

「 不會啊，京都是個非常美麗的地方，我很期待你的到來。」

昴流輕輕的摸一下護刃的頭，他並不習慣這樣做，護刃雖然是天龍之一但他也是個孩子，他猜他應該會喜歡。

護刃理所當然地和草薙在一起，他們打算在暑假的時候去沖繩。蒼軌還和以前一樣，但他開始放慢腳步，留下更多的時間去陪伴家人。火煉已經轉職了，他偶爾會在週末的時候和蒼軌一家小聚，聽說蒼軌的女兒很喜歡火煉。嵐則去了高野山。

大家的人生從現在正要開始，這其中也會包括他。

那個人離開的時候也把他的心帶走了。從那個時候開始他就像一個不會思考的人偶，怎麼樣都無所謂也沒有想要做的事。

但他現在已經決定好回去京都回去皇家，他會去尋找自己想要做的事。因為他會好好活下去，和這顆右眼一起。

他不知道自己還會不會回到東京，也許不會，又或者會因為工作而再次回來。

在離開以前他還想去看一看那裡。

天氣已經逐漸暖起來，隨地都是掉落的櫻花花瓣，連河流也變成粉色。公園裡有很多人，帶著孩子來放風箏的家庭，在野餐的朋友，在散步的老人等等⋯⋯只是一人的他在這些人之中顯得有些孤單。

明明已經進入末期，其他櫻花樹都開始凋零然而只有這顆還在盛開。和初見的時候一樣，他甚至懷疑這棵櫻花樹是不是不曾凋零。

無論是十七年前還是現在，即便是未來，他都被櫻所吸引，被櫻所束縛，被櫻奪去心。

回過神來發現自己已經盯著櫻花看了很久，是時候去車站了。

他轉過身，在一片歡笑聲中準備離開。然而就在這個時候，有一把聲音叫住了他。

「 昴流君。」

 

End.


End file.
